swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Civilian Protection Guild
While the Blackscale and Zssik Trandoshans have firm control over Kashyyyk's surface, they have done little to ensure the safety of Kashyyyk space, nearly abandoning it to pirates and mercenaries. In this void of police authority, the Civilian Protection Guild has taken up the burden of providing safe passage for transports, freighters, and personal starships through the sector, hiring qualified pilots to patrol the system and provide escort and protection services. Interested pilots can contact the Kashyyyk Space Station after landing at least once in Kachirho; the officer on the station will coordinate your work with the CPG. Emya, leader of the guild, has contacts within the Rebel and Imperial navies and can recommend valiant pilots for special missions once they advance far enough within the guild. Freelance Pilots who also reach this level will be given further work with the guild unavailable to factioned pilots. In return for an extended tour of duty, the Civilian Protection Guild will grant pilots a variety of rewards, including advanced starfighter components, special holograms, and deeds for high-end starfighters. Quests Civilian escorts As a new recruit in the Guild, you'll immediately have to perform some dry escort missions. * Escort the Droid Pilot: escort a small freighter back to the Kashyyyk space station against waves of tiers 2-4 enemies. * Escort the Civilian Pilot: like before, escort a freighter against waves of tiers 2-4 enemies. * Meeting with Emya: visit Emya in the huts at the base of the great tree in Kachirho. Emya Emya is the leader of the Civilian Protection Guild. Meeting him shows you're moving up in the guild and will be given more difficult tasks. * Rescue the Damaged Transport: dock with a transport in Kashyyyk space and escort it back to the space station. * Ghrag Strike Again: another escort mission against Ghrag mercenaries. After making it back to the station, land and speak with Emya again. At the conclusion of your conversation, launch into Kashyyyk space, where you will be ambushed by three tier 3 Ghrag mercenaries. Destroy them, then return to Emya. * Escort Ghrag Traitor: meet up with a Ghrag defector and escort his starfighter against tiers 2-4 Ghrag enemies. Return to Emya for The "Nova Breaker" 792-W Booster * Eliminate the Gun Dealer: destroy the Ghrag gun dealer and its escorts. Return to Emya for an Ionic Pulse Weapon. Faction branches At this point, Emya will send you to a representative of your pilot faction. Rebel pilots should head to the Rebel Space Station in Kashyyyk space; Imperials should similarly see the Imperial Space Station; and Freelancers should speak again with the Kashyyyk space station. They will give a series of missions before asking you to take on the final mission in this series -- recovering a Corellian Corvette. Corellian Corvette Mission You have to disable and escort the Corellian Corvette. For this mission, follow the Corellian Corvette guide but do not disable the 7 lower turrets as they come in handy for escorting the ship back to the Rebel Station. The corvette is very tough and, so long as you don't die and you didn't disable the other weapons, it can survive on its own. It is very soloable, but there is a certain knack to it — so don't be disheartened if you fail a few times. Bringing missiles is vital. Doing the Corvette Mission Method 1 When approaching the Corvette fly close enough to, attract its escort fleet (two Tier 4s and two Tier 5s), then fly away so you dont get tangled with the Corvette's turrets. Take the escorts out once you are out of range of the Corvette. Then take out the Corvette itself. This isn't that hard, but you have to first work out which side is which. At the neck, just below the dodgy hammerhead bit, on one side it has 4 bobbles, and on the other 8 bobbles. The side with 4 is top while that with 8 is bottom. Approach with its bottom below you and, using (and (), target weapon 5. Destroy it with lasers and then match speed and fly with the corvette below you. Float up off it a bit and target the secondary shield (which is at the side). Get a missile lock and fire off enough to destroy it. Do the same with the primary shield. Next, slow down a bit and let the Vette pass underneath you. You should now be facing its engines. Target the engine and shoot it with lasers. It is the bottom right engine. Now the corvette is disabled. Stay here - the corvette is still active. After a minute or so, the skeleton crew takes over the ship and it then starts moving, now on your side. You now must escort it back to the Rebel Station which starts off with Tier 4s and a few 5s attacking and, as you get closer, gunships start to spawn with the attackers. A total of 3 will spawn. Do not attack them and their aggro will be directed towards the Corvette, which has plenty of defense. After you collect your reward, though, you are instantly destroyed by gunboats Method 2 Pass above the convoy at least 1500m out, then come back to pick up the fighters and destroy them as above. Catch up to the Corvette, pull up right behind the engines, and match speed. Now keep your reticle on the center engine (as seen from cockpit view) and back off until you get a missile lock. Target the secondary shield and disable it with missiles, then do the same for the primary shield. In this blind spot, the guns can't hit you. Wait untill you're about 6000m from the station (easily monitored if you have a waypoint for it) then take out the engines with guns. Sit there and do nothing until the engines ignite again (if you don't the ship will shoot you). Now, for the escort, don't kill the attacking fighters — just disable them. This spreads out the waves a bit so that the killer gunships never arrive. If you're concerned about loot or experience, go back after the mission is done and pick off what you can. This method actually works for most escort missions. Claim Reward To collect the reward, all you need to do is complete the quest and then go speak to your faction Station or back to the Kashyyyk Space Station if you have none (i.e. you are neutral). Category:Kashyyyk Quests I wanted to add you can survive the gunships if your quick. I stayed behind the vette and as soon as I seen the 3 gunships stopped and watched as the vet engaged them at that point the mission will end so I might suggest as soon as they pop pull up in a U formation and hit the boosters and try to make some range and at the same time set you hyper jump now that the mission is complete and get out of there. I was able to do this just at the moment the one of the gunships got thru to my boosters I hyper jumped and made it out with my ship. I had to repair but she survived the encounter and is now the owner of a friend of mine who will more then likely use it for the same quest. *Now depending onyour faction, your ship deed will vary: *Neutral: Vaksai Light fighter *Rebel: Advanced X-wing *Imperial: Imperial Guard TIE Interceptor Deed The information that the deed is untradeable is incorrect. You cannot transfer the ship straight from the datapad, but you can remove all components, redeed the ship, and give/sell to whoever you wish. I have bought, and sold these deeds many times. They can even be used by pilots who do not have the appropriate badge.